Turtle of the Night
by The Nerd Goddess
Summary: Feeling the need to take charge, a mystical being feels she must save the children of the world... by stealing them. And she's got her eye on one child like TMNT...


Deep under the City of New York, lived a family of mutants, creatures that would most definitely be shunned by man. This family consisted of four young turtles, all who were no older than five years old, and their new father, a rat who was a master of the beautiful and dangerous art of ninjitsu, wiser beyond millennia, but still heartbroken by the loss of his wife Tang Shen, and child, Miwa. This rat, once named Hamato Yoshi now went by the name Splinter.

On this certain night, one that left the ground and even certain parts of the sewers covered in snow, the family was asleep in their own designated areas, dreaming away peacefully. For a bit...

A strange song started to play, one both beautiful and dark. This melody found its way into the mutant's lair and straight into the ears of the older rat. As soon as it touched his ear, has red eyes sprang open and he sat upright, startled by this darkened aura. Breathing heavily, he stared at the doorway of his bedroom, sensing something... off. He rose to his feet and made his way into the dark, usually a ninja's best friend. Fortunately for him, it still was. He traversed further, making his way into his young sons' room. He approached the door and opened it quietly, poking his long snout into the doorway to see into the room. Four makeshift beds lay on the floor, each fit for a young child.

The first one held the eldest boy, who wore blue upon his brow. He slept in upright position, since he most likely fell asleep watching over his younger brothers. He was the protector and leader.

Master Splinter eyed the first boy and mumbled his name, as if reading a checklist.

"Leonardo..."

The next one was the resting place of the second oldest, who was banded with red. He slept on his plastron, snoring so loud that the dead could've awakened. He must've been dreaming of violent things, since his face was twisted into an angry face. He was angry and ill-tempered.

"Raphael..."

The third bed had the third oldest, who was given purple. There was a science book laying over his legs, due to him falling asleep while reading. He was the brains of the group.

"Donatello..."

The last bed belonged to the youngest boy, who gladly wore orange. There was an old teddy bear laying on the worn blanket, along with many broken and old toys that Splinter found for him. He was the wild and heart of the group. And he was missing.

Splinter's eyes widened at the shocking loss of his son.

"Michelangelo!"

Where did this young tot go? Well, in order to find him, you would need to go into the deepest, darkest depths of the sewers...

Into the dark depths, two voices could be heard, one being a young, eager boy and the other of a young, mysterious woman...

"How was that?" The boy's voice trembled with excitement.

"Very good. Your daddy is teaching you well." The woman's voice was calm and caring, and strangely at the same time, intimidating and ancient.

"Really?! Cuz Raph said I fight like a... uh... oh! A coco-ichi!"

"Oh, don't listen to him. He's probably just jealous. In fact, why don't you show me another?"

"Hmmmm... OK, lemme try this one.."

"Hhhhhiiiiyyyyyyaaaa!"

Young Michelangelo swung his arms in a semi-graceful manner, performing the move his father taught him. He punched, chopped, and slapped the air, until he completed it by resting his hands in the air. When he finished, he looked over his shoulder, to the shadows.

"How did I do?"

A cloaked woman leaned from the shadows, her long, white hair flowing like silk. She eyed Michelangelo with her visible and unnaturally colored eye, since half of her face was cloaked in shadows. She had no visible pupil and no white part either. Her iris was purple and the rest gray. She smiled at the young turtle, her blackened lips curving upwards.

"That was excellent, wakai kage. I know someday you'll become an excellent warrior... I'm afraid that I must go now."

Michelangelo ran to her, stopping in front of her knees.

"When you come tomorrow, I'll show you even more!"

Hearing the young turtle's words, the woman's smile faded while a small sigh escaped her lips. Michelangelo did not miss this and frowned, afraid of what might be wrong.

"... don't you visiting me?"

A black and purple eye met Michelangelo's baby blue eyes, sorrow filling rapidly, knowing she didn't have long to stay. She lifted Michelangelo onto her lap, not caring if the little one's shell wrinkled her dark blue dress. A gloved hand carefully touched Michelangelo's face, stroking his cheek with a thumb. The woman smiled sadly.

"I love visiting you Michelangelo. I haven't met another soul like you in... years... but I'm afraid that this is going to be my last visit..."

Michelangelo's eyes suddenly watered up, and he threw himself into her arms, holding her tightly.

"B-bbut, I want you to stay!"

While he sobbed on her shoulder, she rubbed his shell, cooing at him to calm down in a voice that only a mother could have. After a few moments, she pulled the sniffling boy away from her, wiping away his tears. She smiled at him again.

"I'll be back eventually... when the time's right."

Wiping his nose, Michelangelo looked at her with innocent eyes.

"How will you know?"

She closed her eye, as if she were contemplating the answer, when suddenly she opened it again, but her entire eye was filled with black smoke. Michelangelo's little eyes and mouth widened, not from shock, but from being willed to do so. The woman opened her mouth and let darkened energy flow from her mouth and eyes, finding their way straight into the eyes and mouth of Michelangelo. As the smoke touched his eyes, a bright purple ring cut its way into the baby blue. The woman closed her mouth and eye, ending the stream of dark energy flowing into Mikey. He slumped over, exhausted by what had happened. He looked up at the woman, still wondering when the time would be right. She smiled.

"Your tears will tell me."

She laid Michelangelo on the ground gently, knowing the rat would be looking for his young one soon. She stood upright to leave, when a weakened voice called for her...

"...wait..."

She walked back over to Michelangelo, kneeling next to him.

"What is it?"

He reached a little green hand behind his head and untied his mask.

"Keep this, so you don't forget about me..."

She held the orange fabric carefully in her hand.

"I don't think I could ever forget about you, Mikey. But thank you. I'll treasure it always."

Mikey, who was near sleep, had one last request...

"Can you sing the song one more time?"

She didn't have to ask what song he was talking about. She smiled again, closed her eyes and sang, her voice haunting the hallways...

"Come little children, I'll take thee away,"

"Into a land of enchantment..."

She stopped singing for a moment and just listened..,,

...she could feel their pain, their sorrows, their fears. All of them. Their very souls were screaming out to her to save them. And she must. She had to. She had to take them away. Everyone of them. She opened her eyes and looked down to Michelangelo, who was sleeping on the ground. He yawned once and mumbled in his sleep...

"Goodnight... mommy..."

She smiled and kissed him on his cheek. As soon as she did, a black birth mark appeared on his shoulder, where it would be out of sight. She stood up and walked to a shadowy tunnel. She looked back to him one more time and walked into the ever familiar shadows...

As if right on que, Splinter walked into the room where Michelangelo slept, immediately scooping him into his arms. He held his boy close to him and allowed a sigh of relief escape his lips. Splinter gently shook the boy, waking him up. Michelangelo sleepily opened his eyes, and looked at his father.

"Daddy?"

"Michelangelo, what are you doing outside of the lair?"

The young turtle looked around, startled.

"... how did I get here?!"

Splinter, knowing his son was not lying(since Michelangelo is not the best at lying) started to walk back to the lair, when he suddenly stopped at a sewer grate, an evil melody capturing his attention once more...

"Come little children, the time's come to play,"

"Here in my garden of shadows..."

The sounds that followed would haunt him for years to come...

"Sarah!? Where are you?!"

"Jacob! My son, he's gone!"

The wails of many parents filled the entire city, as most of the youth had vanished in thin air.


End file.
